


Charmed

by MadiPat83



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other characters will appear, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Witches, fem!Nori, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiPat83/pseuds/MadiPat83
Summary: Dwalin and Balin, witch hunters from Erebor enter a small town known as Arda. Instead of finding witches, they meet three very charming ladies. Especially one with long red hair.





	1. Charmed to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken a small break from Only in Fairytales to write this story. I got a wonderful critique from @LulaniacTheManiac (on ao3) about it and I am starting to apply that feedback in other stories along with Only in Fairytales. This one is going to have once a week updates maybe? I'm taking my time with the chapters, making sure things aren't too rushed and allowing readers to absorb the actual story.  
> To answer a question that was asked in the critique, I am just writing for fun. I've written professionally before and am apart of a short story book. But when it comes to fanfiction I just want to get it on the paper, especially with Only in Fairytales. That was mostly because I was really stressed and it was a very good stress reducer. I am going to be a lot less stressed when working on this piece because I am going to have a smaller work load.  
> I wanted to thank @Kytanna (on ao3) for reading the story ahead of everyone else, making wonderful suggestions and informing me of what needs to be changed/edited to make it enjoyable for readers such as yourselves.  
> In this chapter you will be exploring the inner thoughts of characters as well, those parts will be seen in a slight first person view. Just a heads up with that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I look forward to continue writing for you guys. 
> 
> -Madi :)

“So this is Arda?” Balin says as he looks around, giving the town a once over. It was cleaner than expected, and surprisingly prosperous with fruit stalls everywhere along the road. He was surprised that people were selling in the late afternoon as well, usually towns with witches close up fairly early.

“I guess so, didn’t expect this.” Dwalin looks around with a raised brow. The people watched them as they pass, all aweing at the strangers who wander into their town. “This is the place with a large amount of witches? You’re kidding.” Dwalin rolls his eyes and looks at his brother. Their horses coming to a stop in front of the village leaders home. _Bet this is all just a scam to get us to protect this place from fucking raiders._

“Now now brother, we must be patient.” Walking up the stairs, Balin turns and looks at Dwalin. “Things might just surprise you.” Balin pushes the door and enters the home.

Dwalin remains outside, looking at the town and rolling his eyes. “This place fuckin’ boring.” He mutters.

“Oh I completely agree. Though nowadays people can’t seem to bugger off.” A charming voice came from next to him.

Turning his head, Dwalin’s eyes widen as he looks at a beautiful redheaded woman.

Long hair braided down her back and stopped just over her butt, which wasn’t bad to look at either. She has a strong nose, and golden eyes. She wore a purple dress, a pattern that made the red of her hair stand out even more. Her pale skin was sun kissed all over. 

She was so very beautiful, Dwalin almost forgot to breath.

Resting against her hip was a large pile of herbs, one arm holding on to it. She raises a brow looking at him.

“You alright sir?” She asks as she tilts her head. Dwalin shakes his head and looks at her.

“Ah, y—yes!” He says, trying not to stutter as he looks at her.

She giggles and looks at him. “I’m Nori. Nori Ri.” She smiles and looks out towards the town. “This is a small town, but recently it’s all been excitement. Someone’s been talkin’ about witches.”

Dwalin nods. “I’ve heard, that’s actually why I’m here.” He says, straightening up to look stronger than he already appeared. Her eyes trace over his shape before resting on his face. Tilting her head slightly to the side. 

“So that’s why there are strangers here.” She says. Her beautiful lips curling at the edges. “You never did mention your name.”

“Dwalin. Dwalin Fudinson.” He gently takes one of her hands and presses a kiss to it. It smelt of lavender.

“Quite the gentleman.”

“Not in a million years.” He rubs the back of his head, glancing towards the door. _Should I make a run for it?_

“Well, now that I know you two are new here. You should go by my sisters shop on the other side of town. We sell herbs and medicine, along with clothes and crafts.” She adjusts the basket on her hip and looks at him.

“Crafts?”

“Yes. Crafts, like baskets and shit. You do need a new outfit, that one is all tattered and dirty. And a shower. You smell.”

Looking down, Dwalin hated to admit but, she was right. His shirt was no longer a light brown, it was darker and covered in holes and dirt. His sleeves were rolled up, and his pants were also patched on the knee’s and sewn in other areas. He hadn’t had a proper shower in days due to travel.

“Just stop by and my sister can fix those into something good. Wouldn’t mind seeing you again either.” She says with a wink. Walking past him down the stairs, braid swinging over her shoulder as she turns down the road. Disappearing into the crowd.

Dwalin remains still, watching her leave. _Fucking hell, that is one type of woman._

“Something good must have happened to you Dwalin, you’re practically glowing.” Balin says, walking out and standing next to Dwalin.

“Hmm? Oh, I just met one of the locals.” He smiles looking down at his brother. “She seems… nice.”

“Nice? That’s it?” Balin glances around, trying to see who talked to his brother. “Well. I’m sure you are going to see her more often now. I got us a place to stay for the time being, should be a good place to study the town and watch for witches.”

Dwalin only stared in one direction, giving a small nod as he tries to see if he could see the red braid swaying on that nice ass.

“Alright brother. Come on.” Balin gently leads Dwalin back to their horses. Climbing on his first before Dwalin got on his.

Climbing up, he gently pets the side of his horse and looks ahead. He couldn’t see the red hair of Nori, all he could see were people that he paid no mind too as he gets his horse to move.

The people moved out of his way fairly easily. They looked more terrified of him than the actual threat of witches in their town.

“You seem to intimidate everyone, dear brother.” Balin says, smiling at a child who hides behind their mother.

“Not surprising. Though, not everyone.” He smirks looking at his brother, chest puffed out as he walks through town. _Nori wasn’t scared of me, who gives a damn with the rest of the town thinks._

The horses didn’t have to walk long till the place they were staying came into sight. It was a small little house, appeared to be empty but not for long.

“Nice of him to give us such a nice place to stay.” Dwalin says, climbing off his horse and gently stroking his side. He deserved rest. Dwalin spots a little horse shed in the back before looking at his brother.

Balin nods looking at the home. “I must agree there. It’s a very nice place.” He too spotted the little shed and climbs off his horse, taking the reigns and heading towards the shed. “Oh well, I’m not going to complain.”

Following his brother, Dwalin looks out towards the forest around them. The house was pretty secluded, but he guessed the town leader wanted them closer to the woods. Witches hide in the woods.

“It’d be nice once we get inside and light a fire. The nights are going to be chilly here.” Balin says, pushing open the shed to find it full of hay and water. All prepared for horses.

Dwalin frowns and looks around before bringing his horse in. Removing his saddle and reigns.

“Weird how everything is just… ready.” He says and glares at the house.

“Well, they may have known we were coming.” Balin smiles as he hands his saddle and reigns before heading towards the house.

Dwalin looks at his horse before shaking his head and stroking his nose, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says as he walks to the door, shutting it before heading towards the house.

As he walks to the door, he stops as he hears footsteps in the grass. Turning around quickly, he was surprised to see a younger woman, interesting haircut, standing with a basket of food.

“Hello!” She says and smiles, standing still and looking at him. She too has a strong nose. “I came with—with a welcome basket.” Holding out the basket towards him.

Dwalin stares at the basket before turning around and walking over to her. He nods his head as he takes the basket and begins to inspect it.

“There’s some honey bread in there, along with some vegetables from our garden. Oh! And some cookies. My sister makes great cookies.” She smiles as Dwalin inspects the basket.

“Thanks.” Holding the basket in one hand before extending a hand. “Dwalin Fudinson.”

“Ori Ri.” The woman takes his hand and shakes it.

“Ri? You’re related to Nori?” Dwalin raises a brow as he looked for similarities between Nori and Ori, seemed to be the nose that was the same along with their brown eyes. Though Nori’s were more of a golden color.

“Ah! You’ve met Nori already. Doesn’t surprise me, she seems to always know when new people are in town.” She shakes her head and looks towards the forest. “Anyways! I hope you enjoy the food.” She waves goodbye and turns on her heel.

“Wait!” Dwalin shouts, stopping her dead in her tracks. “Wanted to ask where your store was. That way I could maybe stop by.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the basket. “To… say thanks to your sis for the food?” _I just want to see Nori’s wonderful ass again._

Ori only smiles at him and nods her head. “Well. The light is fading quickly, and it does get more dangerous at night. How about this: You drop those snacks off inside, and you can escort me home.”

Before Dwalin even processed what he was doing, he was already rushing inside to put the basket down.

“Wow brother, slow down.” Balin says as he sits on the couch with a cup of tea.

“Sorry, can’t. Neighbor brought food. I’m going to escort her back to her home, see you later.” Dwalin slams the door before jogging over to Ori. She was admiring a very beautiful flower.

She looks over at Dwalin and smiles at him. “That was quick.”

“Dropped them off, my brother is gonna enjoy the vegetables.” He says and chuckles nervously.

“That’s great to hear.” She wraps her arms around his large one. “Let’s go.” She smiles, moving forwards and having him keep her pace.

Ori explained some of the buildings in town, the history and how no one really knew where the town got its name.

_God this is fuckin’ boring. Why would I give a single damn about this fuckin’ town._  
“They believe a beautiful witch named Arda created the land here, making it perfect for people to grow food and harvest the food needed. Though people called her evil because she could do things they couldn’t.”

“Well, witches became darker. Started to practice dark magic.” Dwalin says as he looks around. _Everyone knows this._

“Do you believe that?” She asks him, looking up at the older warrior. “Do you believe that there are good witches?”

Dwalin pondered the question for a moment. “Maybe once. But now? No.” He looks ahead and sighs. “I have hunted witches for several years, when I was old enough, my father taught me how to make sure one died.” He smirks at that memory. “There are many types of witches, but the most powerful way to kill them is unknown.”

_“Come on Dwalin! Pick your sword up!” His father shouts. They were just practicing, but his father made if feel as though it were the real deal. “Don’t let those bitches catch you unprepared. They won’t hesitate to kill ya.”_

_“Got it!” Dwalin swings his sword with all his might, missing his target and falling on the floor._

_His father shook his head and walks over to him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulls him up._

_“Again. I’m not letting you stop for a single break till you knock that bitch off her feet.” He growls, pointing at the hay figure who was the “witch”._

_Dwalin pants and nods his head._

_“Back straight. Legs apart, make sure to never look away from your target.” His father places a hand on his shoulder. “Now strike.”_

“I see…” Ori looks at him. Causing him to snap out of his slight trance. 

She was curious about the larger man but it didn’t hold long. “Here we are.” She smiles as she releases his arm, walking ahead and opening the door. “Sisters! I’m home!”

“We were starting to get worried.” A familiar voice came from upstairs. Down walked the beautiful redhead, her hair in her face and all messy. She changed into a loose top and some pants as she walks past them, heading straight to the kitchen.

“I brought a guest.”

“Oh? Who?” Nori turns and looks at them, eyes widening as she see’s Dwalin. She then looks at Ori and then back at Dwalin.

“He was generous to walk me back home.” Ori smirks as she heads for the kitchen. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Nori pushes her hair out of her face and looks towards the kitchen and then back at Dwalin. She smirks before she begins laughing, snorting at the same time. Nose wrinkling and eyes closing tightly.

Dwalin’s cheeks felt as though they were burning as she laughs.

“I apologise for my little sister. I mentioned meeting a handsome stranger to her, and now she brought you here.” She says and tucks a strand behind her ear.

“I offered to walk her home, so no need to worry about that.” Dwalin responds as he admires her face. Her cheeks were red due to laughing. _Twice in one day I get to see her, she looks even more beautiful than when I arrived. Did she just say I was handsome?_

Suddenly, another woman appeared with white hair. She looks at Dwalin, then at Nori before clearing her throat. “You must be Sir. Fudinson.” She says, approaching and standing next to her sister.

“Yes.” He responds stiffly.

“I’m Dori, will you be joining us for supper?” She asks as she raises a brow. Now that Dwalin has seen all the Ri women together, they were each very beautiful.

Dori was plump, and very well built in body. She wore her hair up in an intricate braid and bun, keeping her hair off of her shoulders and clasped with silver. She wore a long pinkish dress that dragged behind her.

Her eyes wander to what Nori was wearing. “Nori! Go make yourself presentable while I show our guest to the table. Dinner is almost finished and you must join us.” She says looking at Dwalin and smiles. “Come come.” She turns away and begins to walk away.

“I suggest following her. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Nori whispers with a wink before rushing upstairs.

Following Nori’s advice, Dwalin followed the sister into the living room and took a seat.

Dori moved around swiftly, setting another plate down for him and bringing out some food and then a large roasted chicken.

Sitting down, he looks at all the food laid out in front of him. He couldn’t help but drool a little, he had mostly cheese and bread on the journey up here.

“You must be very hungry, drooling like that. Almost would have mistaken you for a dog.” Dori smiles as she fills a cup of water for him and then a different glass for wine. “This has a very nice fruity taste, very sweet once on your tongue.” She says and pours herself a glass, sniffing it and then sipping.

“I see.” Dwalin looks at his glass and sniffs it as well before sipping. Then downing the whole thing at once.

Dori looked appalled for a moment before weakly smiling at him. Eye twitching slightly.

Ori to the rescue. She quickly walks in and sets a bowl of vegetables down and looks between the two. “Dori, I believe the ham is burning.” She says looking at her sister before sitting down next to Dwalin.

“Oh no! Not the ham!” She bows her head slightly as she turns into the kitchen and disappears.

“Word of wisdom, don’t drink wine that way.” Ori says giggling.

Dwalin stares at his empty glass and then at Ori. “Oh. My bad.” He says and chuckles. He sets the glass down just as Nori slips back in.

She wore a tight green dress that made her ass stand out, it was also very low cut to the point where her breasts almost popped out. She moves and sits in front of Dwalin and leans on the table, her chin resting on her hands.

_Don’t stare. Don’t stare. Don’t fuckin’ stare at her tits!_

“So, do tell us about yourself _Dwalin."_ The way she said his name sent shivers down his spine.

Dori brought out the ham and set it in front of Dwalin.

“Yes, we are quite interested in knowing more about the new men in town.” Dori smiles as she sits down ever so gracefully. Picking up her napkin and placing it in her lap.

“You mean the only real man in town.” Nori mutters under her breath as she reaches for a chicken leg, snapping it off the bird and tossing it on her plate.

Dwalin couldn’t hide his blush as he sits up and clears his throat. “I come from Erebor.” He had all three ladies attention. “I am cousin to the current king, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Oh dear heavens!” Dori shouts, “We’ve been in the presence of royalty and have been acting so—so!” She begins blushing bright as she looks at the table.

“I’m not one for the royal treatment.” He says, watching Dori settle down. “Never really learned all that king stuff anyways. Didn’t need to.” 

“So that’s why you chose to be a witch hunter?” Ori asks, cutting up her ham and taking a bite.

Nori and Dori look at Dwalin. Eyes drilling in to him. 

“Family thing. We had a problem with witches in Erebor. Once those issues were taken care of, my brother and I went to go hunt witches of every kind.” Dwalin was proud of this, the face that he was there to protect.

“And the kill count?” Nori asks, taking a bite from the chicken leg and getting a muttered _manners_ from Dori. Nori ignores her, her eyes peering in to Dwalin’s soul. “Well? What’s the kill count.” 

“About sixty already. A bit over that number.”

“I see.” Nori looks at her sisters and then at Dwalin. “Well, we are very lucky to have such a skilled hunter in these parts now. We do have the worst trouble with women running around naked in the woods. Truly dreadful.”

Ori giggles and nods her head. “Yes, very lucky.” She smiles and looks at Nori.

“Enough you two, now. Let’s finish our food and then sit down on the couches for a nice pot of tea.” Dori says in a very serious tone.

The table went silent. All except for the silverware and the plates, colliding together each time someone cut their food.

Dwalin felt eyes on him, glancing up, he looks straight into Nori’s golden eyes. The corner of her lips were curled. As soon as Dwalin blinked, she was looking away and started to talk to Dori about something. Something about showing proper manners when in the presence of a man?

The food was absolutely delicious, Dori really outdid herself. With a mouth full of food, Dwalin turned to her and smiles. Quickly swallowing and clearing his throat.

“The food was… very good.” _I can’t even think of anything better to say than that? Really?_

Dori smiles a very motherly smile. “I’m glad you enjoy it. You can take some of it back with you, that way you can share it with your brother.” She says as she stands, walking around the table collecting plates and disappearing in the kitchen.

“So… Nori, me about yourself.” Dwalin says as he stares at the empty spot where his plate once was.

Nori looks at him and glances at her sister before looking at Dwalin. “Well, what is there to tell. I work here, but also at the tavern on certain nights. I also know how to swipe a coin or two.” She smirks, holding up a coin purse. Tossing it between her hands.

Dwalin stares for a moment and raises a brow. “You steal?”

“Only if they’re interesting, gets the chase going.” She smirks and sets the purse down, pushing it towards Dwalin.

He looks at the purse for a moment, then pats his side and realizes his coin purse was missing. He looks at the one on the table and saw a DF sewn into the fabric, blue string so he always knew it was his.

“How did you—“ He picks the purse up and looks it over.

“I didn’t take any coin.” She taps the table and looks towards the kitchen. It still felt like her eyes were watching him.

Dwalin opens his purse and scoots coin around before attaching it back to his belt. _Good with her hands. Noted._

“Guess I’ll have to watch my belt around you.”

“Oh you’ll have to watch more than that.” Nori smirks as she leans on the table. She didn’t have large breasts, but they sure were out there.

“Nori.” Dori pops her head out of the kitchen and looks at the redhead. “Come help me in the kitchen. _Now."_

“Well, mama hen calls.” She says as she stands up and winks at Dwalin. Walking away and swinging her hips from side to side.

“You sure like my sister's bum.” Ori says as she lifts her glass to drink.

Dwalin’s cheeks brighten as he looks at Ori.

“It’s fine. She wouldn’t show it off if she weren’t interested.” Ori gently nudges his shoulder and smiles at him.

_She’s interested!_

Dwalin felt a new form of confidence. He was usually feared by the townsfolk, especially when they first enter a town. Yet here he was, first day there and already invited into a house of women.

The rest of the night went smoothly, talking and enjoying drinks. It was getting very late by the time Dwalin was standing at the door, looking down at Nori as she looks up at him. Cheeks slightly pink as she leans against the door frame.

“I do hope you come again Dwalin. You are quite the specimen.” She smiles and giggles to herself.

“Only if you’ll have me.” He says and bows his head to her. “I will see you tomorrow then?”

Nori looks at him and nods her head. “I’d love that.” She pats his chest and looks up at him. “Now off ya go. Can’t keep a man like you here for long. The village will make silly rumors.”

Dwalin nods as he takes her hand off his chest and holds it in his, he looks at it and gently places a kiss on her knuckles. “Goodnight, Ms. Ri.” He says as he lets go, walking away and down the road.

Glancing back, he could see Nori still standing at the door, leaning against the side with her hand over her lips. She turns away and shuts the door behind her.

The walk home was quiet, aside from some small animal noises and an owl hooting off in the distance.

Dwalin smiles as he stops as he stares at the house. The candles were still lit so his brother was still awake.

Stumbling up the stairs, he pushes the door open and smiles at his brother.

“Well, you’ve been gone for hours.” Balin says, walking over to his brother and sniffs. “And you’ve been drinking.”

“I met three angels. They weren’t scared of me Balin.” He says and walks over to a chair to sit. “And Nori says she wants to see me again.” He smiles as he looks at his giant calloused hand.

Balin only looks at his brother. He’d never seen the man so happy that someone talked to him, but the name sounded familiar.

“I see.” Balin chuckles and pats his shoulder. “Well then. I’ll be off to bed now. You should sleep off that alcohol.” He says as he walks up the creaky stairs and disappears into one of the rooms.

Dwalin remained sitting in the living room for far too long. Staring at his hand. The soft hand that rested in his just before. Those golden eyes stripping him and making him feel vulnerable.

“What a woman.” He mumbles out loud. 

Eyelids growing heavy, he leans on the armrest and closes his eyes, drifting off into a dream filled sleep.


	2. Poppies and Scars

Waking up, Dwalin squints and tries to sit up. Back aching as he manages to sit properly. Stretching out his back and listening to each pop.

“Fuckin’, who let me sleep on the couch?”

“You did.” Balin stands at the door frame of the kitchen, cup of tea in his hand as he sips from it. “Passed out there when you were drunk.”

Dwalin groans as he rubs the back of his neck and growls. “Damn.”

Balin chuckles as he goes into the kitchen, walking out with a plate of honey bread and some cut apples. Dwalin reluctantly takes the plate and picks at the apples before picking up the sweet bread and taking a bite. He couldn’t help but moan at the taste.

“It’s good.” Balin chuckles and smiles at his brother. “The Ri sisters seem to be great cooks.” Dwalin only nods as he continues to stuff his face.

“She said there were cookies.” Dwalin says, crumbs getting stuck in his thick, wire like beard.

Balin rolls his eyes and shakes his head, turning away before returning with a small jar of cookies. Dwalin snatches them before Balin even got close to him. Tossing the lid aside and grabbing two cookies at once, stuffing them into his already full mouth.

Balin pulls up a chair, not even going to comment on his brothers eating habits. He instead pulls out a book and flips through the pages. Licking his thumb each time he turns a page and quickly glosses over it.

“Oh, the leader warned me of those Ri girls.” Balin says, causing Dwalin to stop eating. “He claims that most of the women in town are witches. Especially the red head.” His brother glances at Dwalin before flipping another page.

“No,” Dwalin says, sitting up and licking his fingers of lingering crumbs. “They aren’t witches.” Glaring, Balin only shrugs and closes the book.

“We came here to hunt witches. Then we head back to Erebor, that’s the plan Dwalin. Don’t forget that.” Balin stands, looking down at his brother before turning away and heading up the stairs. “Start to look for signs of witchcraft, listen to the people of the town. Then track her down.”

“Yes, brother.” Dwalin stands and sighs.

_“Come on Dwalin, you can’t hesitate to kill her.” Balin says as he points at the witch. She was curled in a ball crying, sobs that would haunt Dwalin’s childhood._

_“I can’t. She’s not a witch.” Dwalin says as he turns to his brother. He didn’t see anything that indicated that she would be a witch._

_Balin places his hand on Dwalins shoulder, taking hold of the sword in his hand._

_“Witches are tricksters, brother. You cannot trust any appearance they take.” Suddenly, the sword Dwalin held was moved. Stabbing the woman in the heart as her cries stopped._

_She stares at them, blood dripping from her lips as she places her hand over the blade. Going limp, she hangs over the sword. Blood staining her dress as it trails down onto the floor._

_“It is done.” Balin says, letting go of his brothers hands and turning away. Leaving Dwalin to stare at the woman he had just killed._

_Dwalin falls onto his hands and knees. A sick feeling taking over him as he throws up._

_Dwalin never shook off the feeling that he had killed an innocent woman that day._

Looking out the window, he stares at the forest and spots some movement. Tilting his head, he spots a purple dress disappearing behind some of the brush.

“I’ll be heading out.” Dwalin says. Picking up his large hammer and swords before heading to the door. He stops and looks towards the stairs, seeing if his brother would tag along.

Taking the silence as a no, Dwalin steps onto the front porch and looks out at the bright green grass.

_Who knew grass would be so fucking bright._

Stepping down the small steps, Dwalin takes a deep breath in. It smelt of flowers, but not any flowers. Lavenders.

Dwalin takes a deeper breath in and scans the area, trying to find where the smell was coming from.

He heads towards the shed the horses were, getting his ready to go to follow the wonderful smell.

“Come on boy.” Dwalin says, gently leading his horse into the grass. His eyes remained glued to the forest as he climbs up, clicking his tongue for his horse to move.

Approaching the forest, his horse starts to get worked up.

“Whoa boy.” He whispers as he gently pets his side, soothing the horse before hearing bushes move quickly.

Squinting, Dwalin quietly reaches for his sword. Quietly moving his horse closer to the bush, he raised his sword.

“Dwalin?”

Suddenly, he misses his swing and turns around to face Nori. She had dirt on the lower part of her dress, must have been kneeling down.

“Nori!” Dwalin looks back towards the bush, then back towards the woman. “Fuckin’ hell!”

_That almost scared the shit out of me… almost._

Keeping his sword out, he scans the area for threats as he awaits Nori’s explanation.

“Oh I’m very aware it’s not safe.” Nori says, raising a hand and placing it across her breast. “I just came here to get some medical herbs for our town healer.”

Looking at her, Dwalin spots a small basket resting on her arm. It held sage along with wild quinine and sweet violet, there were also a lot of poppies. As she adjusts her grip on the basket, she approaches cautiously.

_Gods she’s so beautiful. Even when covered in dirt._

“What’s his name?”

“Hm?”

“Your horse. What’s his name?” She looks up at Dwalin. She was right at his waist, staring towards the horses face.

“Oh, his name is Pain.” He says and nods his head.

_Now that I think about it. That is a rather dumb name to give a horse._

Nori gives Dwalin a questionable glance before walking towards Pain’s face. “Hello, Pain.” She says and smiles. “Have you been a very good horse?” She gently runs her hands up and down Pain’s snout, and for some odd reason he allowed it.

Pain was a very distrusting horse. Only really minded Dwalin and Balin, sometimes Thorin but that all depended on if Pain was in a good mood. If he wasn’t well, the young prince at the time would have several bite marks on his royal clothes.

“I’m surprised. He’s not very trusting.” Dwalin watched in awe as Nori continued to pet his horse. His black fur and long white mane.

“I have a way with animals. Or so I’m told. You have to approach them cautiously and not show any sign of a threat.” Nori looks at Dwalin. “Much like approaching you.” Stepping away from the horse, Nori turns and begins to walk away. Heading deeper in the forest.

Dwalin watches for a moment before quickly getting Pain to trot after her.

“Nori, don’t be an idiot. You should be home.”

“And I want to get paid.” Nori snaps back, looking up at Dwalin. “I’ve been in these woods all my life and have yet to be in any danger. You can’t act like you know this place when you’ve been here all but one evening.” She rolls her eyes, beginning to walk again.

_She makes a good point, but still! I’m not going to let her wander the forest alone._

“Then let me come with.”

“And what? Watch me like a hawk? Dwalin, sweet offer but I’m really fine.” She wraps her arm around a tree, swinging to where she was behind it but looking at Dwalin. “You don’t think I can handle myself, Wolfhound?” She smirks as she leans against the tree.

Dwalin’s eyes widen as he looks at Pain before looking back at Nori.

“I never said you aren’t capable of protecting yourself.” He looks towards the ground and smirks.

“Oh?”

Climbing off of Pain, Dwalin takes one step towards Nori. She tilts her head as her long her hangs over her shoulder.

“Seein’ how you are at home. You seem reckless.”

Nori’s eyes twinkled as she takes a step back. “Reckless you say? Why I never—“ Before she could even finish her sentence. She trips on a large root that feasted on the surface.

Dwalin reaches out, grabbing her hand and pulling him towards her. _Smooth._

Looking down at the beautiful woman, Dwalin could see more of the golden colours in her eyes. How they twinkle in the bright sun, and her sun kiss skin changes into a shade of pink as the two hold eye contact.

“See what I mean. Reckless.” Dwalin hissed the last “ss’s” of the word. Nori stares at him as her hands rest against his chest. She then pats his chest gently.

Dwalin let’s go of her thin wrist. Their hands resting in each other’s for just a moment before separating completely.

“I guess you could help me.” She says and looks into his eyes. The golden faded in the shade as she turns and starts to walk away. “Come on Wolfhound.”

“Wolfhound?” Dwalin moves the reigns to where they were in front of Pain, leading him after Nori. Dwalins eyes couldn’t help but rest on that ass of hers. Swing back and forth.

Nodding her head, she didn’t say a word and continued walking ahead of Dwalin.

_Did her hip swinging increase?_

The two walk in silence, Dwalin slightly behind Nori as she lead the way to wherever the hell they were going. Walking through the forest, the sun broke through small branches and gaps between the trees.

Dwalin traces over Nori’s back. Her long braid, and whenever she turns to check if he’s still there. Dwalin saw her beautiful nose, and a little glisten of gold from her eyes.

_Beautiful._

“Hm?”

_Shit, that was out loud._

“The… Forest?” Dwalin rubs the back of his neck, Pain nudging him as if to say ‘good job there’.

Nori looks around and smiles. “It is. I grew up here.” Slowing down her pace. She walks next to Dwalin as she looks ahead. “I always came into the forest. Trying to find mysteries and magic. To see if the stories were true.”

Dwalin listens patiently.

“Our mother had three lovers in our time. Dori’s father was a great warrior. Went off to fight in a battle that could not be won. Ori’s was a brilliant man, smart and knew everything about everything. He disappeared one day, never came back.”

“What about your father?”

Nori pauses, her smile fades as she glares at the spot ahead of her. “He was a horrible man. No honor in anything he did. Made me into the same.” She says and looks at her hands. “Small and quiet, that’s why he took me away from my mother. Took forever for Dori to allow me to return.”

Dwalin reaches out a hand and gently pats her shoulder. He knows Balin does that do comfort him, so maybe it’d work with Nori?

_I’ll kill him if I ever see that man._

“It’s all in the past now. A witch made sure he met his end.” Nori reaches back and places her hand on Dwalins. She held it there for a moment before looking around. “We are close to town. If we go through there, we’d end up close to Oín’s.”

“Well then.” Dwalin looks at Pain before looking at Nori. “Might as well get you paid quicker.”

“What do you—Dwalin!” Nori screams as Dwalin picks her up, swinging her onto Pain’s back. She begins to laugh as she shakes her head. “Could have warned me.”

“Surprise.” Dwalin chuckles, climbing on behind and clicking his tongue. Pain started a quick trot, avoiding trees and roots with ease.

Nori held on tight to the front of the saddle. Her hair coming free from her braid and going wild in the small breeze.

Within a few steps of Pain’s hooves, they reach the edge of the forest. Nori smiles looking around, not even realizing she was leaning back on Dwalin’s chest.

Dwalin couldn’t help himself and takes a deep breath in. He closes his eyes for but a moment before loud shouting could be heard.

“Nori!”

“Bofur!” Nori moves away from Dwalin’s chest, climbing off of Pain and jumping on an unknown man. “What are you doing back in town?!” She laughs as she is spun around by the other.

“We was sent to find some great healer. Talked to Oín, but he suggested us to go a little farther.” The man wore a weird blue hat that stuck out, along with braids that curled up.

Dwalin couldn’t help but growl.

“How long are you going to be in town?” Nori asks as the man puts her down, her hands resting on his shoulders still.

“Probably a day or two. Really depends on when we can get supplies to keep moving.” The man glances up at Dwalin, tipping his hat then scratching his head. “Ya look familiar. Have I gone drinkin’ with you before?”

“No.” Dwalin says, climbing down and standing behind Nori.

“Well, I’m Bofur. An old friend of this beauty here.”

“This is Dwalin Fudinson.” Nori introduces, causing Bofur to pause and look him up and down.

He then gently pulls Nori towards him and puts himself between her and Dwalin.

“I heard you and your brother hunt witches. End up killin’ innocent glasses.” He says, cheery smile on his face but at the same time it was very threatening.

Shaking her head, Nori rolls her eyes and places another hand on his shoulder before stepping in front of Bofur, back to Dwalin.

“Dwalin ain’t gonna hurt me. Not to mention, no one in towns a witch. We just got guys who want pussy and didn’t get any. So they cry witch.” She says and shrugs. Dwalin couldn’t see the face that Nori was making, but it made Bofur relax. “Also, you trying to intimidate him is not gonna work.”

Dwalin could practically feel Nori’s lips curl into a smirk.

Slowly nodding, Bofur glares at Dwalin once more.

“So, where ya headin’ off to?” He asks, turning his attention to Nori once again.

_Oh just fuck off already._

“Oín’s. Got the herbs he wanted so I’m going to go give it to him.” Nori looks down at her basket.

“Then I’ll accompany ya. I forgot to ask him for some ointment anyways.”

“No need.” Dwalin mutters, puffing his chest out as he looks down at the shorter man. “I’m already escorting her there.”

“Oh great. Two dogs barking over nothing.” Nori rolls her eyes as she walks over to Pain, taking his reigns. “When you two are done. I’ll meet you at Oín’s. Come along Pain.” Pain huffs at the two males before following after Nori, keeping close to her side.

The two watch her walk off before turning to one another again.

“Listen well, you hurt her heart, or a single strand on her head. I’ll come hunting ya.” Bofur says, smiling wide. “I’ll go to Oín’s tomorrow. Tell Nori it was nice to see her again. I plan on stoppin’ by.” With that, the man turns and cheerfully walks away. Almost breaking into a skip.

Rolling his eyes, Dwalin looks around to see if he could still see the red head walking away with his horse.

He starts to walk down the vast streets, he hadn’t been to Oín’s so he wouldn’t know what he was looking for, though the name did seem familiar. _Now where’d she go?_

There was a loud commotion just around the corner. Raising a brow, Dwalin turns the corner and see’s Nori, standing in front of Ori. Pain next to her snorting at the man yelling at them.

“I tell you! They are witches!”

“Oh shut the fuck up you old bastard! You’re spouting shit again cause Ori said no to you.” Nori growls as her hand goes into a fist. Ori holding onto her sisters arm and crying.

Dwalin moves the crowd, pushing past them with no force needed and standing in front of the Ri sisters.

“Who the fuck are you.” Dwalin demands as he looks down at the man who backs up in fear.

“W-Who am I? Who are you?!”

“Dwalin.” Nori reaches out and tugs his shirt. “The man was saying that Ori was a witch, demanding she be burned.”

Dwalin looks over his shoulder at Nori before glaring at the man and grabbing his shirt. “You suggestin’ that the Ri sisters are witches?” Dwalin looks at the sisters and tosses the man, walking over and standing above him. “I hunt witches for a livin’. You fucking think I can’t do my job.”

“N—No! Clearly not if you aren’t going to burn the both of them!” The man shouts, spitting on Dwalin’s shoe.

“What did he do Ori.” Dwalin asks, almost in a shout.

“He… He grabbed my bum and asked for a night with me. I said no and slapped him. He then started to shout that I was a witch.” Ori clung closer to Nori, sobs becoming louder. Nori was staring daggers into the man.

Dwalin notices something reflective in her hand. A knife. Looking back at the man, Dwalin reaches down and picks him up. Setting him on his feet. “I don’t give a damn if your attempt to get pussy fails. Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_ accuse someone of witchcraft due to it.” With a single blow to the mans chest, he collapsed back onto the ground.

Nori walks over to Dwalin and looks up at him. “Thank you.” She whispers before walking over to her sister and pulling her into a hug. “Dwalin, could you take her back to Dori’s? I’ll be fine here but she needs a more… motherly comfort.”

Dwalin didn’t need to say anything. Just a simple nod and Ori ran to him and held tightly onto his shirt. His eyes remain on Nori’s.

Lifting Ori up onto Pain, he takes the reigns and looks back at Nori.

“I’ll be fine. They don’t mess with me.” She says as she slips a knife out of her sleeve. “My father only taught me one good thing in my life.” The knife slid back into her sleeve as she looks at Ori. “Make sure she gets home safe.”

Nori turns, quickly rushing down the street and into a shop.

Dwalin looks up at Ori, the poor girl was shaking like a leaf. Shrugging off his fur coat, he holds it out to her and grunts. Her small shaking hands reach and clench onto the coat, swinging it around her shoulders and holding tightly to it. As if to hide herself.

Pain looks back at Dwalin, before moving on his own in an unknown direction.

“Hold on boy.” He says and looks at Ori. “Ori, Pain will lead you home. Take these,” he hands her the reigns. “he’ll lead you home, but just direct him that way.”

Ori slowly nods her head as Pain begins to move down the street. Looking back at Dwalin before gently leading Pain out of his sight.

_”Run!” Dwalin’s mother shouts as she puts her son on her horses back. Looking at Balin and placing her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face as tears roll down her cheeks. “You take your brother, and you run.”_

_“But ma!” Dwalin tries to climb off the horse, trying to get to his mother._

_“No my love. You cannot remain here.” There were screams coming outside, their father could be heard fighting and yelling curses as violent as he fought._

_Balin looks at his mother. He was trying to be strong but his eyes were red, and tears were building up._

_“Take your brother. Your father will find you, and take you to Erebor.” She smiles at the two of them, placing a kiss on Balin’s head before going on her tiptoes to kiss his. “Dwalin. Be strong my love. Be so strong that you will protect the weak…” Tears drip down her cheeks. She removes her necklace and places it over Dwalin’s neck before turning to Balin, helping him up._

_Fire cracked as it built up more and more. Their mother rushes past them, pushing the door open with all her strength. Running back and slapping the horse to get it to run._

_“Be safe…” She whispers as she smiles._

_Dwalin looks back, the logs of the shed falling around their mother, preventing an escape._

_“Ma!” He shouts. All he saw was his mother smiling at them as the fire consumed her. Their fathers roar could be heard as the pair rush away. They did not hear their mothers screams._

Dwalin rushes after Nori, swinging the stores door open as he looks around.

Nori was standing next to an older man, holding a trumpet and inspecting the flowers in the basket.

Turning around, Nori frowns and walks over. “What are you doing here. You’re suppose to make sure Ori gets home.”

“Ori will be fine. Pain’s watching her.”

“I know that voice anywhere.” The elder man turns around, holding his trumpet up as he looks Dwalin up and down. “Cousin!”

“Oín! By my beard, I thought you were still working in Erebor!” Dwalin moves past Nori who watches with her arms crossed.

“Clearly not, other places needed my help more.” Oín chuckles as he shakes his head. “What brings you to Arda? It cannot be just for the lovely ladies.” He nudges Dwaine’s shoulder and nods in Nori’s direction. She was looking elsewhere.

Rubbing the back of his neck. He looks towards Nori. She pulls out her knife and spins it around her fingers as she swipes a bottle of oil? Dwalin couldn’t place it. Then a small tin, tucking it into her skirt.

“We were sent here. Heard there was a witch problem.”

Nori side eyes him, then proceeds to swipe items and medication. Dwalin only shakes his head, pulling out his coin purse and looking at Oín.

“Ah, a witch problem eh? Well, it’s more like they accuse witches here. But there has been word of ones in the forest practicing dark magic.” Oín shakes his head. “Some of the lasses aren’t even witches.”

_Does Oín know that Nori’s stealing his shit?_

“How much for some medication?” Opening the purse and fiddling through the clinking of coins. He glances up to see Nori looking at him. Her golden eyes lock onto his, trapping him. He felt as though he couldn’t move.

Oín looks back at Nori and chuckles. “Don’t worry about that, cousin. She tends to take what she needs and I just deduct from her pay.” He places a hand on top of Dwalins. “Plus, she’s charming enough to get away with a few things.”

Smirking, Nori takes another bottle and sets it on the counter. “Oín, you spoil me.”

“You’re the only lass willing to go in the forest to get the things I need.” Oín takes the basket of herbs and sets it on a table, pulling out the small flowers and laying them out in front of him.

“Cause I don’t fear the forest.” Stalking closer and closer to Dwalin, placing her hand on his belt and looking at his chest. “I don’t fear anything.”

Oín only chuckles and shakes his head, stripping the flowers of their petals. “Sure.”

_She’s so close…_

“We should go.” She whispers as she takes Dwalin’s hand. “I have to work in the tavern soon. And I want you to be there. I’ll make sure to give you some free booze.” She winks and slips past him towards the door. “I’ll bring more herbs tomorrow Oín!” Opening the door, she tugs Dwalin's hand and leads him outside.

“Shouldn’t we check on Ori?”

“She’s getting mother hen love, she’ll be fine for now. We can check on her when you walk me home.”

Dwalin was speechless. He was quietly lead through town, being pulled by Nori as she glared at people in the village.

“I think you should be fine in the tavern. You’ll get to meet new people in town, maybe hear some things about these _witches_ you're looking for.” Nori leans against his arm, holding on tightly.

Dwalin looks down at her and couldn’t help smiling. She was so attached to him even though he had been there for only two days.

“Yeah.”

_Really? The best response you have is “yeah”! Idiot!!!!_

The two walk in silence, the sun was still bright above them. Dwalin could tell it was getting late afternoon though, based on the shadows.

“You mentioned you had a brother.”

“Hm?”

Dwalin turns and looks down at Nori, she was still looking straight ahead but the question left her beautiful smooth lips again.

“Your brother. Haven’t seen him yet.”

_She does have a point. Balin hadn’t left the house yet and she only saw him when he talked to the leader._

Dwalin shrugs, his eyes glazing over the rest of the town. “Guess he just isn’t feeling well.”

“I’ll give you some ointments to give him.” Nori stops and looks to her left. Smiling, she tugs at Dwalins arm, pulling him into the building and crashing through the door. “I brought a new man in town!” She shouts, causing the customers to turn and glare in their general direction.

“Dwalin, you can sit up by the bar.” She points at an empty seat before she slips her way past tables and chairs, disappearing into the back.

The tavern was a nice, quiet place. The sign outside said it was the… “Happy Red Boar”, Dwalin couldn’t figure out why is the world someone would name it that. There were several tables and chairs scattered around. many already occupied with people.

Heading towards the seat, Dwalin pulls the stool out and plops down on the seat. Next thing he knew, a pint of ale appears in front of him. Blinking, Dwalin looks up and see’s Nori. Her hair was tied up in a large messy bun, an apron tied around her thin waist and her blouse was much lower.

“On the house.” She says as she leans forward, smiling at Dwalin before dipping her finger in his drink and sucking on it. Quickly, she turns her attention to other customers.

_Oh thank god I didn’t get a boner._

“Looks like Nori’s interested in another one.” A man chuckles from another table. Earning himself a few laughs and nervous chuckles when Dwalin turns to look at them.

“Still hadn’t gotten that fine ass on my cock. Refuses my price.”

“Maybe it’s cause it’s not your cock I want to ride.” Nori speaks up from behind the bar, she didn’t even look at them before she brought another drink to Dwalin. “Ignore them. They tend to make jokes about pussy they’ll never get.”

The man turn their chairs, all looking and watching Nori move swiftly around. “Oh come now love. You know we all just want ya.”

“Do your wives know about that? Not interested boys. Go find a proper whore.”

_I want to punch them so badly._

A loud noise came from the table, along with stumbling steps getting closer and closer to the bar. Dwalin could already smell the alcohol on the man’s breath before he even reaches the bar.

“Come on, what my wife ain’t knowin’ won’t hurt her.” He began to make kissy noises towards Nori. “I want those pretty little lips on my cock, choking on it. Then—“

Before the man could even reach his hand out to grab Nori, Dwalin already pins it to the table.

“She said no. Fuck off.” He growls, tossing the man away from the bar.

Nori leans against the fine wood of the bar, smirking as she looks down at the man. “You boys started commotion early. Usually you don’t start till the lights faded. But, I actually brought someone who can tell you to fuck off.”

“Only reason you brought me?” Dwalin looks at her and smirks.

She raises a brow, smile growing as she rests her cheek in her hand. “I also knew you’d get to hit things.”

More chairs skid on the ground. The group the man was with was getting up and moving closer towards Dwalin.

“Damn right I like to hit things.” He turns back towards the men, cracking his knuckles. They were puny, small men who clearly spend their time admiring Nori’s beautiful ass than actually working.

“If you win, I’ll give you a reward.” Nori whispers, turning away and proceeding to fill a cup of ale and sip from it. Leaning back against the wall of liquor.

_I am so fucking winning this._

One of the men swung first, missing terribly. _How long had they been drinking for?_ Another fist follows after, slamming Dwalin in the face.

Groaning, Dwalin spits to his side and glares. The punch had hit his nose, causing it to start bleeding.

“Fuckin’ bastard.” Dwalin grabs the man, throwing him across the room and into a table. Causing it to crack and the man to fall off on the other side.

“Bombur is gonna be pissed.” Nori mutters as she sets a cup down in front of another customer.

_How can she be so calm in this situation???_

“Same as usual, ey Nori?” A hooker asks as she sips on the warm ale, watching the fight.

“Yes, but I brought a very good champion.”

Dwalin makes another swing at a man who attempted to strike him from behind. Didn’t work in the man’s favour.

The door of the tavern opens, in walks Bofur who looks at the scene and smiles wide.

“Well, ain’t this a show.” He says in a cheery tone, rolling up his sleeves. His eyes weren’t on Dwalin though, they were on the other men in the bar. “Look lads, I love to come to my brothers bar and have a good ol’ ale served to me.” He walks to the bar, taking an ale from Nori. Taking a long sip and pausing to catch his breath.

“I don’t appreciate the same crowd comin’ in and harassing those who work here. Now go along, get out of here and sleep in the street. No fights.” Bofur then points towards the kitchen, hearing large stomping. “Or my baby brother is gonna throw you out.”

Out of the kitchen came a very large man. Larger than Dwalin in size, not in height though. Fire red beard hanging low, his cheeks seemed to show even more due to his weight.

_That’s the little brother?!_

He held a very large ladle, patting it in his hand and glaring everyone down.

The men quickly grab their bottles, rushing out the tavern practically tripping over themselves.

Dwalin turns to look at the man once more, only to find him standing in front of him and angrily tapping the ladle in his hand.

“No worries Bombur, he’s with me.” Nori walks over and pats the man on the shoulder. “He was defending my honor. Kept those guys in check till you came in.” She smiles and looks at Dwalin.

Bombur only nods, turning on his heel and heading back towards the kitchen.

Nori walks over to Dwalin. “That was a great fight I must say. Never seen anyone fly across the room because of a punch. Usually it’s when Bombur hits them with his belly.” Patting her belly to demonstrate.

She takes his hand and leads him to the bar. “Your nose is bleeding, let’s fix that for ya.” She reaches over, grabbing a cloth and placing it on Dwalins nose. Causing him to flinch and hiss.

“Don’t be a baby.”

Boffin only chuckles as he chugs his drink. “Well, haven’t seen you be like this before Nori.” He only received a glare for a response, she turns away and grabs some plates of food. She sets one in front of Bofur, then one in front of Dwalin.

“On the house.”

“Nori! I need a refill!” One of the customers in the far right shouts across the room. Grabbing a pale and walking over, Bofur scoots closer to Dwalin.

He looks Dwalin over and chuckles. “So you can bleed.”

“And you can still be annoying.”

The two men chuckle, Bofur pats Dwalin’s shoulder before looking towards Nori.

“I may be annoying, but I am a very charming man ain’t I.” He says and smiles. Eyes following Nori. A small growl from Dwalin causes him to stop. “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna do anything.”

“Good.”

“You know. We use to be an item.” He points towards Nori and smiles. “Great lover she is, but she called it off long ago. Can’t blame her. Wasn’t the right one for her.” He takes another painfully large gulp, just before slamming it down on the counter. “She’s interested in ya. That’s for sure. You should be happy about that.” He smiles and nods his head. “Very happy.”

Dwalin looks back towards Nori, she was laughing with other patrons. When their eyes lock, she tucks a strand behind her ear and smiles at him. She then turns her attention to the person talking to her.

Bofur was now looking at Dwalin. “Now don’t go all heart eyes on me. Let’s get you another drink to get over that one punch in the nose.” He reaches over, filling up Dwalins mug and then his own, “Let’s drink till we can’t see straight!”

Dwalin didn’t know how long he had been drinking with Bofur, when he started to notice things around him, he saw Bofur asleep. Drooling on the bar.

Sitting up, he groans as he stretches. Another very uncomfortable rest and another painful back.

Looking around, he see’s Nori standing in front of them with her hand in a mug. She was cleaning it and gently humming, he recognises the song. It was one about the mountain.

She dances around the bar, spinning and swaying back and forth slowly. Very gracefully.

_I could watch this all night._

She stops, looking at Dwalin and smiling. “I know you’re awake.”

“Damn, how’d you know.”

“You stopped snoring earthquakes.” Leaning over, she looks his face over and looks at the cut on his nose. “Looks like your nose is going to be fine. May leave a small scar.”

“One more scar won’t hurt.”

“You have more?” She asks as she looks at his hands, seeing scars and calluses. “Can you show me?”

Nodding slowly, Dwalin turns around and pulls his shirt off. He shivers when he feels delicate fingers trace some of the scars.

_”Get back up!” Dwalin’s father shouts. Grabbing Dwalin by the back of his neck and pulling him onto his feet. “If you don’t get up, then you’re as good as dead!”_

_“Yes father.” Dwalin’s body was bruised and cut badly, his father had insisted practicing with swords. Even when Dwalin wasn’t ready too, his father wanted him to be ready._

_“Enough!” His mother's voice emerges, she walks past her husband and straight to Dwalin. Wrapping a blanket carefully around him. “He isn’t ready for this kind of training! You know this Fudin!”_

_“I will not have a weak—“_

_“Stop. Now.” She silences him, then turns her attention to her son who sniffles. He was trying hard not to cry in front of his father. “Come Dwalin. Let’s treat those wounds.” Placing a hand on each of Dwalins shoulders, leading him back inside._

Noris' fingers trace a large scar. “How.”

“Fathers training, swords mostly. That one though… That was from a witch.”

Dwalin could feel Noris’ fingers trace over his back several times. The one scar more than once. “How.” She quietly repeats, walking to stand in front of Dwalin. To watch his expression.

“She came at me with a sword she took from a city guard. Slashing at my back and shouting a curse at me, making sure it healed in the worst way possible.” He lets out a deep sigh. “Then she just fell, dead in her tracks. We think she used the last of her power to place her mark.”

“Do you know her practice?”

Nodding his head, he looks at Nori and places a hand on her cheek. “She practiced dark magic. It riddled her home.”

Leaning into his hand, Nori nuzzles and gently places a kiss in his palm. “I’m glad she didn’t kill you Dwalin.”

“Ey.”

Nori smiles and places another kiss against his palm. “I too have my fair share of scars.” She stops and just holds his hand.

“May I see them?” Dwalin asks in a shaky voice.

_I am way too drunk for this._

Smiling, Nori reaches to her shoulder and moves loose strands of her hair out of the way. “Undo my dress and look at my back.”

_Wayyyyy to drunk for this._

Dwalins clumsy hands took a while to remove the thin ribbon that held her dress together. It opens and Dwalin is staring at large gashes on Nori’s back. Built up over the years.

“My father favoured the whip or small knives. So did the wardens in the local jail.” She looks back at him. “Used me as an example of what would happen to thieves. Women aren’t supposed to be unsightly so, if it grosses you out then—”

Dwalin leans forward, placing a gently kiss against the scars. “Beautiful.”

She turns and looks at him, eyes wide as she looks into his eyes as though to find some form of lie. There was no lie in Dwalin’s eyes, only truth could be seen.

Her lips move closer and closer before stopping. Instead, she rests her forehead against his and chuckles to herself. “You’re drunk.”

Dwalin’s hand reaches up and places a hand on her cheek once again. “No. I’m not.” He had sobered a little when napping, but could use a little more sobering to be honest.

“Then get that sexy ass up and walk this lady home.”

“Of course.” Dwalin stands, following her orders as he takes her hand and stumbles along towards the door. Opening the door, he holds it open for her.

Once they were outside, they walk in silence, allowing the crickets and frogs to fill the night with noise. Nori leaned on his arm and sways with him, though mostly making sure he was on the right path to her home.

“Dwalin.”

“Hm?”

“I know you’ve only been here, less than two days but. I really like you. You’re a good man and I find it flattering how you’d fight for me so willingly.” Nori says looking up at him. “Keep that up and I’ll fall even more in love with you than I already am.”

Chuckling, Dwalin pulls her closer and looks down at her. “I am your wolfhound. Now and until the day I leave this world.”

“A true poet.” Nori smiles and holds him tight.

Continuing to walk, Dwalin spots Pain outside the Ri house. He was already laying down and sleeping, ears twitching as he hears people approaching.

“You are way too drunk to ride home, so how about you stay over for the night?” Nori looks at Pain and smiles.

Dwalin looks at her and slowly nods, he was having a harder time keeping his eyes open with each minute passing. “Wouldn’t that spread rumors?”

“Oh hush and come on.” She pulls him inside. His eyes were practically closed at this point, all he remembers is landing on a large soft bed. His boots being pulled off and Nori talking to Dori. Footsteps leading away from the room he was in. 

_Nori’s room._

Surrounded by the sweet smell of lavender, all Dwalin could imagine was Nori, standing in a large field of purple. Engulfed in fire.

She only stares at him, smiling as the flames dance around her. Flicking at her skin and leaving burns all over her beautiful skin. 

All Dwalin could do was scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter finished and it only took me a week to write it!  
> I've been taking my time writing the chapters for this fic, and I am quite enjoying the process of it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Madi


End file.
